


I Put A Spell On You

by PastelTrashKing (AnthonyEStark)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cinderella AU, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oneshot, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyEStark/pseuds/PastelTrashKing
Summary: The Ice King invites you to his annual figure skating gala. Selected guests shall receive the privilege of performing for the King, who may request their presence to accompany his pair skating endeavours.Yuuri Katsuki read the invitation and promptly ripped it in half.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Cinderella AU that got out of hand.

_ The Ice King invites you to his annual figure skating gala. Selected guests shall receive the privilege of performing for the King, who may request their presence to accompany his pair skating endeavours. _

Yuuri Katsuki read the invitation and promptly ripped it in half.

Every year, this mysterious ‘king’ would hold a gala in order to find somebody worth skating a routine with. Outside of these events, people knew the man as Victor Nikiforov, the five-time world figure skating champion, but many referred to him as the King out of respect. There were rumours circulating this year’s event that he was growing impatient of still not finding a suitable partner to skate with and may retire at the end of the season, which was also evident in Victor’s skating that seemed to be lacking the passion that the man used to have in his previous routines.

Yuuri had noticed this too from years spent following the skater from afar. The admiration he had for the skater had inspired him to pursue skating himself, even though it was nowhere near the perfection required to compete against Victor.

He had felt pure joy when he received his invitation back at his Japanese home, the glittery writing shining like a gold medal. His family knew how much he idolised Victor and were ecstatic to send him off to Russia with the hope that he may meet his celebrity crush. This happiness was only heightened when he was chosen from the crowd of fellow gala guests to perform for the King. Even though this was a rare occurrence, he had practised his programme nonstop since first receiving the invitation in the hopes that this would happen.

It was only once he was minutes away from entering the rink that he saw the performance of the man who went before him - somebody named JJ. Yuuri could tell that the man was putting his everything into his performance and it showed from how the audience were singing along to the music and cheering at every jump he perfected. The low lights put a focus on JJ as he skated, with the rink lit up by spotlights and his almost tangible energy.

Yuuri managed to pull his eyes away from the performance so that he could scan the crowd for the famed Ice King, noticing him almost immediately across the room, dressed in black to contrast the silver hair obscuring half of his face. Even though Yuuri was able to recognise him from how often he had spent staring at posters littered around his bedroom of Victor skating, the golden crown placed upon his head made him unmistakable.

Yuuri was so absorbed in seeing his idol in real life that he hadn’t noticed that the performance was over until an enormous cheer erupted from the crowd around him. Everybody turned to the King for his judgement in anticipation for his judgement. The room seemed to vibrate from an even louder cry when the King shook his head, the light bouncing off the crown at the movement, and JJ skated off of the ice in defeat.

The knowledge that Victor would be watching only him and judging his every move finally sank in and brought tears to his eyes. He didn’t want his first meeting with the man he had admired for years to end so soon. JJ’s performance was flawless and yet he was rejected, Yuuri didn’t stand a chance. The pressure was too much for his anxiety and he had ran from the rink into the toilets, locking himself in just before the tears started to fall from his eyes.

“Oi!”

Yuuri snapped out of his self-loathing haze when the door to the cubicle he was sat in was kicked forcefully, causing him to jump at the sound. He hastily wiped the tears falling from his eyes

He opened the door to find himself facing Yuri Plisetsky, a young skater known for being the best of his age and regarded by competitors as the “Russian Punk”. Yuuri feared for his life at the glare that the younger boy was giving him - as though he was trash that had inconvenienced Yuri so badly that he wanted it dead.

“I’m competing in the King’s gala next year,” Yuri pointed at Yuuri, with the same look in his eyes that made the older man too scared to even breathe, “We don’t need two Yuris in the same competition.”

The teenager raised his voice in anger and leant more into Yuuri, “Incompetents like you should just retire already, moron!”

The self-hatred returned with more force as Yuri left him alone again. He knew that he getting too old to compete in figure skating and even though Victor was older than he was, Yuuri knew that he would probably want to skate with somebody younger than himself with better abilities.

Undeterred, he made his visit permanent by staying locally and training with others hoping to perform for the Ice King too - in a rink that was a short distance from where the King held his galas. He found out quickly after beginning this new life that Yuri used the same place to practice and still held a grudge against him.

While Yuuri wasn’t confident in his own abilities, Yuri was well aware that he was one of the best skaters around, yet had been turned away because he was “too young” to perform alongside the other hopefuls - with the promise that he would receive an invitation for the next time. Even though invitations were given to almost any figure skater who looked like they could interest the King, only a select few attendees were actually chosen on the day to perform on the rink in front of everyone. Yuuri was one of the chosen few and later found out that Yuri was so pissed off when they first met because he was jealous of the wasted opportunity.

The second invitation was a shock to Yuuri as he was sure he wouldn’t be invited again after his lack of a performance last time. Even though he had spent almost all of his free time training for the chance to perform for the King again, the memories of running away from the previous gala crying made the skater believe that he was still not good enough for a man who such high standards.

Yuri strutted into the rink shortly after Yuuri had begun putting on his skates, the golden sparkle in the boy’s hand unmistakable.

“Guess who received an invitation this morning?” He spoke loudly as if there were more people than just the two of them in the changing room. When Yuuri didn’t reply, he waved the piece of paper around to draw more attention to it. “You may have one too but  _ I _ will become the one who skates with the King.”

Yuuri sighed as he finished tying his lace and shook his head once he had glanced up to confirm Yuri was still looking at him expectantly. “I didn’t receive an invitation this year.”  _ Lies. _

“Ha! Of course the King wouldn’t want to see a pathetic loser like you!” Yuri seemed happier at this knowledge and headed into the rink without bothering to change first, off to tell the others his news.

Yuuri spent the day’s practice wondering how he would tell his family that he spent the past year in Russia for nothing. He cut his time at the rink short when he couldn’t bear to watch the others practice their performances for the King and talk about what they wanted to wear to the gala. He reasoned with himself that he doesn’t deserve to attend because he also can’t afford to purchase an outfit fit for the routine he had created.

He didn’t return to the ice rink until the night of the gala as everybody else was getting prepared to attend, leaving the place empty. The loneliness of the rink seemed fitting for Yuuri’s emotions as he skated what he wanted to show the King, trying his hardest not to feel regretful.

As Victor was known for wanting to surprise the audience, Yuuri pushed himself out of his comfort zone for the inspiration of his routine, using the ‘eros’ form of love to portray a story of a woman enchanting a playboy. He wanted to portray how much he loved Victor and hoped that he could enchant him just like the woman in the story. Even though his passion was still there, Yuuri felt his mood get worse throughout as he over-analysed every mistake he made, telling himself that Victor would never care for somebody so mediocre. As much as he had practised the routine, he was yet to perform it flawlessly.

The music ended and Yuuri stood in the final pose for much longer than necessary as he willed away tears yet again.

“Wow, that was beautiful!” Yuuri hadn’t seen anybody enter the rink while he was performing and looked around at the voice to see a guy stood by the entrance to the rink, lit up by the screen of the phone he held.

He skated towards the friendly voice, realising as he got closer that the guy was beaming at him, “Thanks, I guess…?”

“Call me Phichit!” The sentence was punctuated by a peace sign made with his free hand, the other still grasping the phone as though he couldn’t bear to put it down.

He had reached the edge of the ice and put on his skate guards, flashing a smile up at Phichit once he was done, “I’m Yuuri.”

“Why aren’t you at the King’s gala? I’m sure he would love you!”

“I’m not good enough for the King. He’ll just reject me.” Yuuri didn’t know why he was being so honest to somebody he just met but he felt as though Phichit could be trusted.

“Are you kidding?” He seemed taken back at this statement, “He’d be an idiot to not fall in love with you considering how much love for him you’ve put into that performance!”

Yuuri felt his face heat up. He wanted to protest but couldn’t deny that his routine was designed to show the King how much he loves him.

“You’re absolutely smitten. It’s cute.” Phichit winked and laughed at the way Yuuri’s blush got worse, “It’s not too late to win his heart.”

“I ripped up my invitation and I don’t even have an outfit.”

“Take mine!” Phichit leaned down to open a bag on the floor that Yuuri hadn’t noticed until then. Even though he knew that he should reject this offer, Yuuri wanted to see what Phichit was willing to give him, unintentionally gasping when he saw the black material being pulled out.

“Oh no no! I can’t!” Yuuri stuttered out but it was obvious even to himself that he didn’t meant it wholeheartedly, already entranced by the outfit that was being handed to him enthusiastically. It reminded him of one of Victor’s past outfits and fit his theme of ‘sexual love’ perfectly, with a daring skirt at the waist and jewels attached that shimmered even in the dim light.

“You must!”

Yuuri looked back up to thank Phichit but his breath was taken away once again at the sight of two skates being pulled out from the bottom of the bag that could make even the King’s crown seem dull. They looked as if they were made of glass and the light refracted around the room to light up the place beautifully. He took hold of one, holding it delicately like it was fragile, and suddenly felt an urge to get the King’s attention using the stunning outfit.

Phichit was beaming at him again but he still felt a little bit of regret, “I can’t take your outfit. It’s beautiful and I’m sure the king would love it, you deserve it.”

“I’m not the one in love with the King though!” He laughed as he leant back down to pick up his bag.

“I’m no-”

“You’ll need this too,” Phichit cut him off by waving a pristine ticket to the gala in his face, the golden writing adding to the sparkles reflecting off of Yuuri, “Go get your man!”

“I- Thank you so much!”

“Just don’t forget to give me the outfit back! I’ll hang around here until midnight, please come back by then.”

Yuuri gathered up the items that Phichit had given him, thanking him many more times and heading for the door before he turned to face the other skater again. “But… What if I’m not chosen to skate for the King?”

Phichit laughed yet again, “You will, I promise.” He winked at Yuuri and waved him goodbye.

Running out of time before the gala began, Yuuri hurried to change into the outfit before running to the venue, glittering skates and invitation in hand. True to Phichit’s word, once he arrived he was pulled aside by a worker and told that he would have the privilege of performing for the King that evening.

He kept himself away from the main crowd, mentally and physically preparing himself to perform, but the opening notes of a familiar piece of music had him running to the rink. Yuri was on the ice, skating a programme on the ‘agape’ form of love that was based upon Yuuri’s own routine. Although he had seen Yuri perform many times, the boy seemed much more serene and moved like a professional ballerina.

Even though the performance was good enough to break world records, the King still rejected the boy with a shake of his head. Yuri’s calm composure turned to familiar rage as he exited the ice and complained loudly that he “didn’t want to skate with such an old man anyway” to onlookers. Yuuri hid behind some people when Yuri stormed past and yelled that he was leaving, grateful that he wasn’t recognised.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of a single performance after that, hearing the cheers increase in volume each time and knowing from the forlorn looks on their faces as they returned that they had been rejected by the King. He moved towards the entrance to the ice when the skater just before himself was performing as he was scheduled to go last, taking deep breaths to control his breathing that had started to become erratic with fear. He pushed his hair back and noticed just before he took off his glasses that Victor had rejected this person too.

The ice felt as lonely as it had before but this time Yuuri felt too numb to be anxious, instead just focusing on his performance.

The crowd fell silent as the spotlight shone on Yuuri alone, posed ready to start his routine. Moving seductively as the music started, he chanced a wink over at the King, seeing the surprised look upon his face and swearing that he heard a whistle of approval from the man. The eros he felt surged him across the ice and a brief look whenever he could at Victor confirmed that the man was constantly watching him, which gave him the confidence to land all of his jumps perfectly.

By the time his performance was over, Yuuri was sweating and out of breath but he was overcome with joy at the knowledge that he had captured the King’s attention, even if it was for a few minutes. He looked up to judge Victor’s reaction, not caring for the crowd’s cheers, and time seemed to stop when he locked eyes with the man he had adored for years.

Victor’s face portrayed the emotions that Yuuri felt perfectly. His mouth was wide as he cheered, almost making the shape of a heart, and he had opened his arms as though he wanted to embrace the skater. Yuuri’s heart pounded louder than the noise of the room when he realised that the King hadn’t reacted to any other performance like that.

As much as he wanted to skate over to the King and show the world that he’s the man who won Victor’s approval, he headed towards the exit instead, not missing the way that Victor went to rush to the same place. The crowd of people awaiting him filled him with a sudden fear that they may have realised that Victor was too good for him and he pushed his way through, with only muttered thanks to them. He picked up his belongings and put his skate guards on in a hurry. He knew that he shouldn’t have gotten lost in the moment and made Victor believe that he’s somebody he isn’t, wanting to leave before the man found him.

Thinking that he had blended into the crowd enough for Victor to lose him, he stopped to take off his glittering skates on a nearby bench, pausing afterwards to consider if he had made the right choice. Checking a clock on the opposite wall, he saw that he would have to leave then if he wanted to get back to Phichit before midnight.

He went to gather up his things when a hand on his shoulder startled him and he jumped up with a yelp, covering his mouth with his hands in an attempt to muffle the sound.

“You are absolutely stunning.” The King himself was stood in front of Yuuri, looking as perfect as he always did but the crown upon his head looked to be slipping as though he had ran from the rink to find the skater.

“You- You too-!” Yuuri stuttered out before realising his mistake, “I mean, thank you!”

Victor still hadn’t removed his hand from Yuuri’s shoulder and moved it up to stroke gently across the skater’s cheek, a fond smile on his face. Yuuri could feel his blush get worse under the soft touch but couldn’t help leaning into the touch that he didn’t want to end.

“I couldn’t take my eyes off of you for even a second,” Victor muttered just loud enough to be heard over the people leaving the venue. “Would you do me the honour of pair skating with me?”

Yuuri wanted to break the eye contact but didn’t want to ruin the moment so he forced himself to return Victor’s gaze even as he felt his heart race. “The other skaters were much better than me…”

Victor leaned in even closer so that they were almost bumping noses, sharing the same air even though Yuuri felt like he was holding his breath. His breath fanned over Yuuri’s face and the hand upon his face moved to his hair, “You’re the one I want.”

The tension between the two was broken the moment that Victor leaned in for what could have been a kiss and Yuuri jumped away as if shocked by lightning.

“Midnight! I need to go!” He refused to look up at Victor, knowing that if the man looked sad he wouldn’t be able to make himself leave, and picked up the things he had left on the bench. “I’m sorry!”

In his haste, he had left behind one of the glass-like ice skates.

He reached his regular ice rink just after midnight, the adrenaline from what had happened that night powering him as he sped back but unable to make himself move faster than a brisk walk. With the interaction that he had with Victor in his mind on repeat throughout his journey, he mentally kicked himself for giving up the chance to skate with his childhood idol. The look upon Victor’s face as he seemed spellbound by Yuuri was better than anything he could have ever dreamed for and he regretted not allowing himself to kiss the look off of his face.

Phichit was skating to an upbeat song that Yuuri thought he had heard before and he allowed him to finish his routine before waving him over.

“Yuuri!” He glided over to where Yuuri stood, the way he smiled infectious as both of them ended up beaming at each other. “Come on, spill! Did you get your man?”

The way that Yuuri smiled fell into a more tender look, “He asked to skate with me.”

“Did you say yes?” Phichit was so excited that he almost launched himself over the barrier separating the two.

“No…” Yuuri averted his eyes when he saw the look on Phichit’s face turn to confusion and felt tears stinging his eyes when the other skater asked why, “He deserves somebody better than me.”

“But he wants you! He wants to skate with you!”

“He wants the man he saw skating, not me!” Yuuri sniffled.

“Yuuri!” Phichit’s sharp tone brought Yuuri’s attention back to him, “You want the man and he wants you. I’m sure he’ll love you no matter what.”

Wiping at his eyes and finding that he was unable to argue against Phichit, Yuuri sat down and waited for Phichit to join him off of the ice. It was unmistakable from the way that Victor addressed him that he was fascinated with the way he skated, but the fond look upon his face also showed that he cared for more than the skating. Yuuri mentally kicked himself again.

“Where’s the other skate?”

Yuuri looked up at Phichit’s question, “I brought both back?”

“Nope, there’s only one here.” Phichit sat down to take off his skates and looked around Yuuri to see if he had dropped the skate. “I can’t believe you didn’t bring back both, they were expensive.”

Groaning at his mistake, Yuuri’s mood grew worse as he felt bad for getting so flustered he forgot one of the few things he had at the gala. “I’m so sorry, Phichit.”

“Do you know where you left it?” Phichit didn’t seem annoyed at the mistake, which Yuuri was grateful for.

Yuuri groaned again as he thought back to what had caused him to leave in such a rush, “I think Victor may have it.”

The ecstatic mood that Phichit was in came back with more force as he exclaimed loudly at how  _ the _ Victor Nikiforov has his ice skate, his yelling echoing around the empty ice rink. Yuuri felt his face heat up when Phichit told him that it must be fate for them to meet again and compared their “love story” to a fairy tale.

“If it’s truly ‘meant to be’ then I’ll wait for fate to send me another sign,” Yuuri joked as he walked away to change out of his outfit.

Yuuri barely slept that night, thinking over what he should have done the day before and realising that he had never given Victor an answer to whether they could pair skate together. He settled on just feeling grateful that he had the confidence to even skate for the King, which was a vast improvement compared to the year before.

Yuri, on the other hand, was livid the morning after the gala and made a scene of how forcefully he got ready to skate. The other skaters already knew what the reason for his sour mood was but Yuuri felt as though he should play his role as somebody who didn’t attend the gala and ask what was wrong.

“Why would you care, pig?” Yuri spat in response as he yanked the laces on his skates so hard Yuuri could hear the stitching groan under the pressure.

Smiling as though he was oblivious, Yuuri ignored the venom in the boy’s tone, “Did you get to perform for the King?”

“Yeah,” Yuri let out a long sigh and the way his anger faded was almost visible, “He rejected me.”

“But- Why?” Yuuri’s exclamation wasn’t entirely fake, he saw how perfect Yuri’s routine was and was surprised that the King didn’t like it.

“Apparently there was this one skater who was so good that the King basically fell in love with them.”

“Ah… I see.” Yuuri tried his hardest to keep his voice calm even as his heart raced, scared that he would ruin the rare moment of peace between himself and Yuri.

Yuri moved to put his things in his locker and spoke in a soft voice as though he actually cared for Yuuri, “You’re lucky you didn’t go.”

Yuuri spent the day in higher spirits than that morning, only heightened by the way Yuri seemed to act almost friendly towards him. His day only got better when fate brought him another sign that he should be with Victor, in the form of Phichit waiting outside of the rink for Yuuri to arrive later that day, eyes glued to his phone as he waited.

“Phichit? What are you doing here?” Yuuri smiled as Phichit looked up from his phone.

“Yuuri! Didn’t you hear the news?” Phichit’s eyes sparkled and his voice carried his usual joyful tone.

Yuuri thought back on whether he had heard any news and shook his head, assuming that he may have been so caught up in the thought of Victor that he hadn’t paid attention to anything else.

“Victor,” Phichit paused for dramatic effect when he saw the was that Yuuri’s eyes widened at the name, “Is searching for the mysterious skater who ‘stole his heart and left a single skate in return’ and will probably be here sometime soon!”

Yuuri’s face lit up too, “I can see him again?”

“Yes! You can get your true love and I can get my skate back!” Phichit seemed happier at the prospect of getting his lost item back and the two of them laughed.

They ended up spending the rest of the day together, as Phichit suggested that Yuuri should show him around the city. Before Phichit had to leave, they exchanged phone numbers, with Yuuri promising to call if he had any news.

Yuuri waited expectantly at the rink every day, whipping his head around whenever somebody entered in the hope that they were Victor. It wasn’t until Yuri pointed it out that he realised he was turning up before the rink opened and leaving after it closed every day. Yuuri brushed it off by saying that he was training early for next year’s gala, in the hope that Yuri didn’t catch the blatant lie.

As the days passed, Yuuri’s hope for Victor visiting was slowly replaced with worries of what he would actually do when the time arrived. Did he just tell the truth and hope that Victor believes him? He hoped dearly that they would get their happily ever after, but the reality of the situation was that he’d seen Victor for mere minutes and then ran off without another word - anybody would consider that rude.

Even though he still spent almost all of his day at the rink, he no longer constantly checked to see if Victor was there, both grateful and annoyed at the fact that they may never meet again. His friends at the rink also questioned him on his weird behaviour; Georgi, who had recently been dumped, pointed out that Yuuri seemed as though he was heartbroken, which made the skater blush profusely and hurriedly skate away.

What if Victor has found somebody else that he prefers? What if he doesn’t like the ‘real’ Yuuri?

One morning, Yuuri slept through his alarm but didn’t have any motivation to get to the rink as early as he usually did, instead taking his time getting there. He couldn’t be bothered to sort out his hair or put on nice clothes and intended to just check in on his friends at the rink before leaving again, knowing that the day would be the same as always and Victor wouldn’t show up.

Just before Yuuri reached the rink, he received a text from Phichit telling him to “have a nice day~~~” but he was distracted from replying when one person passing him mentioned the King. The hope that Yuuri had forgotten returned as he ran the short remaining distance, not knowing what to expect but glad the day had finally arrived.

The excitement could be felt all around the rink. It was only the regular skaters there so early in the day but the usual friendly atmosphere seemed somewhat competitive between them all, hoping to impress the King the most.

Yuuri was yet to see the familiar silver hair and was afraid that Victor had left already before Georgi grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the main crowd at the rink’s entrance.

“Thank goodness you’re here, the King wants to see all the male skaters.” Georgi said as they made their way to the ice. It was weird for the skater to only have half-done makeup and Yuuri remembered then that his own hair was a mess and his glasses were slipping off his nose, hardly a sight fit for a king.

Yuuri only managed to push up his glasses before they reached the rink and he caught sight of Victor stood by the ice, not noticing them and instead focused on Yuri skating alone on the ice. The intent look upon his face reminded Yuuri of how he watched the Eros routine, having to look away before his anxiety came back.

Mila was stood with some others nearby and waved them over, making Yuuri glad for the distraction. Georgi asked her if he had missed anything and Yuuri overheard that Yuri had forced Victor into watching his routine again. While they talked, Yuuri glanced at Victor to make sure he wasn't looking their way and started attempting to flatten his bedhead, hoping that he could make himself look more decent for if they met again.

"Why did you bring him here? Yuuri didn't go to the gala." Mila asked as she pulled a compact mirror out from her pocket and handed it to Yuuri. He smiled gratefully at her and opened it to check his hair, not pleased at the way it was still sticking up.

"Oh yeah," Georgi plucked the mirror out of Yuuri's hand and checked his eyeliner, "Guess he isn't the runaway prince the King's searching for then."

Yuuri plucked up the courage to tell them the truth but Mila interrupted his thoughts. "Isn't it romantic? Falling in love with someone at first sight only for them to leave you with just a memory."

Georgi had the lovestruck look on his face he always got when discussing romance and sighed dramatically, "It was so mean for the man to just run away from the King. I don't know if I could love anyone enough to search so hard for them."

The breath caught in Yuuri's throat at that and he looked down to tug at his sleeve nervously. Panic rising, he no longer wanted to say that he was the mysterious playboy, knowing that they probably wouldn't even believe him anyway. He also knew that Victor wasn't expecting a dorky guy with uncontrollable bedhead and probably wouldn't even look his way.

"I've got to go," he said barely louder than a whisper before heading to the nearest exit, ignoring the way that Mila called him back.

The changing room that he went into was thankfully empty and he stood in the dim light with his back to the door, unsure what to do next. Part of him wanted to run back and tell Victor that he's sorry, while the other part wanted to just wait until Victor had left and let the man go on his search until he found somebody that he liked better.

The click of the door opening roused Yuuri from his thoughts, turning to see Victor step into the room and shut the door again behind himself. Although he had the glass-like skate in his hand, which sent small rainbows of light scattered upon every surface, the unmistakable look of love upon Victor’s face caught Yuuri’s attention.

“I could recognise you anywhere.”

The presence of Victor calmed Yuuri and he smiled softly at the other man, unsure of what to say, “H-how did you find me?”

“I saw you leave,” Victor put the familiar skate down but stopped himself from getting any closer to Yuuri as if waiting for permission, “If you were trying to avoid me because you don’t like me, tell me and I’ll go.”

“No!” Yuuri said much louder than he needed to and winced at how panicked he sounded, “I’m not avoiding you…”

At the way that Yuuri’s voice trailed off, Victor stepped closer and smiled gently, taking Yuuri’s left hand and kissing the ring finger delicately. “I was afraid that you didn’t like me when you ran away the first time.”

This more fragile side to Victor made Yuuri’s heart hurt at how much he adored the man. “I do, I was just scared that you only liked me for who I am when I perform.”

Victor pulled himself closer and brought his free hand up to play with Yuuri’s hair, like he did the first time they met but this time Yuuri felt more peaceful at the action.

“I already desire you and I don’t even know your name.”

Yuuri flushed at this and giggled lightly, “Yuuri Katsuki.”

“It’s a cute name, Yuuri,” Victor’s expression was full of love and Yuuri knew that his own face was very similar. “I am surprised at how cute you are compared to the man I saw on the ice though.”

“Do you need me to try on the skate to prove it?” Yuuri’s eyes flicked back to where the glittering skate was rested but couldn’t keep his eyes off of Victor for long, locking eyes yet again and swooning forward.

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” Victor closed the distance between the two of them with a gentle kiss.

Phichit would finally get his skate back after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to talk to me then come find me on tumblr @vikituri. Comments and kudos are appreciated~


End file.
